With the development of science and technology, people have higher requirements on the functions of a wearable device; an existing wearable device is usually integrated with many functions such as communication, entertainment and so on, to facilitate people making calls, listening to music, recording and so on at the time of movement. An assembled wearable device can further have respective functional modules disassembled and freely assembled according to the habits of users.
In an assembled wearable device of the related art, a connecting block and a functional module which are adjacent to each other are connected by screws, and such a connecting method results in an inconvenient operation when disassembling the functional module and the connecting block, affecting free assembly of the wearable device; in addition, the screws are small and easy to lose after disassembling.